


Cerulean Reign

by Tenohmaru



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenohmaru/pseuds/Tenohmaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Awashima Seri awakens as the Blue King with Munakata at her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerulean Reign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thimbleoflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimbleoflight/gifts).



_Somethings change the course of our lives slowly like water eroding away hard limestone with a patient steady flow. Others act in a crash of rapid development like a lightning flash although in the moment that instant can feel like an eternity stretched in the space of a few moments. Many things came together that day, during a routine flight crossing the Pacific ocean, setting into motion things that wouldn't be known for the foreseeable future. Terrorist chose to take the fates of those passengers into their own hands and while the outcome was most likely poor it would not do to stand by and allow other to commit such an injustice against innocent human lives. It was beyond political or religious or even man's creed. It was simply the unjust._

_The first time she felt it, it was like a calling. Similar to the pounding of one's heartbeat in an injured limb or the staccato of blood rushing in your ears if you were to listen too closely. It was an inevitability that could not be fought against, like the color of a baby's eyes given at birth. Or maybe it more like the moon's pull on the tides charting their destiny with an unyielding force. The slate was unrelenting in its call and there was nothing she could do but answer it. Reaching out and touching that brilliant blue light was unavoidable._

_Suspended in time and space, there was a calm amongst the former chaos. At first, she was sure that this was simply the gateway to the next plane of existence. The afterlife if you preferred to call it that. Seri was much too pragmatic for that sort of thing. However, you chose to look at it that moment suspended in time was perfect in its nothingness. This was why she was mostly sure her death had been inevitable in the explosion. Perfect was unattainable, no matter how much you planned or prepared something always went awry, which was exactly why a plan b, and c and sometimes even e, was always necessary. But none of that seemed to matter now. So the woman did, for probably the first time in her life, what came the most unnaturally to her, she let everything go. It was in this moment that she was able to sense that she wasn't really alone memories that were not hers and a power that was there waiting for her if only she would let it in.  
_

**-**

The lick of flames surges forward licking her cheek with preemptive heat before being disbursed by and answering blue wall. It is a tease, while destructive in force, the Red King was merely saying hello, albeit in a childish manner. She really didn't see how Munakata tolerated him even in their seemingly limited rendezvous. There were some stones better left unturned. The two men's odd relationship was one of those proverbial pieces of mineral. And while she trusted him impeccably enough was enough. 

"Men draw your swords." 

**-**

_The surge of power is immediate it flows throughout her as if it had always been so. Instinctually she encircles the falling plane in a sphere of protection. Pushing aside the rules of time and perception-bending them to her will, declaring her reign over them. It spreads like a soft blanket being shaken out over a freshly made bed. Everything settles frozen in midair. The phenomenon had the passengers intense awe, silence reserved for the miraculous hung in the cabin._

_For one brief moment, she locks eyes with the bespectacled man. A minuscule smile and a brief nod before he pushes his glasses back up in a practiced gesture. The one passenger that maintained his cool composure throughout the whole ordeal and attacking the terrorists with quick precision allowing them to halt the assault before it was able to even truly get started. The detonation of the bomb was an unavoidable misfortune due to its faulty design. Whether he was acknowledging what transpired or simply giving her his thanks she would never be entirely certain. However, from that moment forward a bond formed between the two passengers linking them in a way that would form a powerful partnership in the future. A future full of unpredictable events. What she did know, even without beholding the sight with her own eyes, was that a shining sword hung in the air soaring in the skies proclaiming her title for all to see._

_The Blue King._

**Author's Note:**

> I just have to say I love, love, love this prompt. I have so much more written but do to health reasons (pneumonia) I was unable to draft/revise/edit. So consider this a preface to the main work to come. I


End file.
